


Forever and Always

by Runner_A5 (QueenOfPurgatory)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gally does not exist, M/M, Marriage Proposal, That shank is not needed, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPurgatory/pseuds/Runner_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho proposes to Thomas with the help of the other Gladers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alke).



 

 

>   **"I love you, shuck-face, so marry me?"**

 

Minho stared down at the opened Box, a piece of paper clutched in his hands. Newt stood next to the Keeper with arms crossed.

"Just bloody do it. It's not like a ring is gonna help us escape the Glade or anything, the Creaters _should_ listen to your request." Newt stated.

Minho scowled at the blonde, he knew he was right but didn't feel like admitting it just yet.

"Yeah yeah, shank-face. Slim it before I shuck ya."

And with that, Minho threw the piece of paper into the Box and closed the opening. The ring should come in on the oncoming week or so.

 

The days gone by with a very restless Minho and an oblivious Thomas. The other Gladers snicker at the two's opposite reactions as they pass by while Newt and Alby were whispering to each other, sniggering every once in a while.

"Ya got the bloody list?"

"Yeah, I've written everythin' needed for the next two weeks. I'll throw it in the shuck Box after Minho finished his part."

"Good. Better bloody pray they allow everythin' on the list."

Their plans are going to be absolutely perfect, they just know it. Well, they hope.

 

Later that night, Thomas laid in his hammock with arms crossed under his head, staring at the sky. Chuck was laying beside him in a separate hammock, seemingly asleep.

"Hey, Chuck. You asleep yet?"

Said boy only grunted softly and shifted in his sleep.

"Do you know why everyone's acting so funny lately? I've been hearing sniggering behind my back since last week."

Chuck only snored in reply.

"Yeah, you're right."

Thomas turned in his hammock to lay on his stomach and snuggled into his pillow. Sleep came to him quite quickly.

 

Days later, the Box came up and Minho immediately ran towards it and jumped inside before you could even blink. He rustled around the metal cage until he saw a tiny velvet box in the nearby corner and he tackled the case into his hands. He quickly stood up and pocketed the box, coughing awkwardly before climbing out. He saw Chuck standing near the Box with raised eyebrows. Minho glared at the former Greenie.

"What the shuck are your looking at?"

Chuck only shrugged and he pointed a thumb behind him.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows and glanced behind the chubby kid. There, lo and behold, was his Thomas wearing what looked like a clean tuxedo and hair combed well. He looked nervous, fidgeting here and there as the other Gladers surrounded him. Newt and Alby were beside him, smirking.

Oh shuck.

Too soon.

TOO SOON.

Minho walked nervously towards the group, nearly shuffling in his step while trying to supress the building nervousness. The group parted for the Asian, making a space that led Minho towards his confused lover. He saw Thomas shift from foot to foot, forehead starting to glisten a little. Minho inwardly smiled as he walked towards him, Thomas looked so cute being all nervous like that.

Once he reached the Greenie, Minho kneeled down in front of the him, making Thomas's eyes widen in shock.

"Err, I really don't know what to do..." Minho started. He heard Newt sigh in the background but ignored it. "But I love you, shuck-face, so marry me?"

Thomas's mouth was agape but he quickly closed them and turned his lips into a grin. He tackled Minho into the ground and yelled out a "Yes!" which made the surrounding Gladers cheer out in joy. Alby only chuckled as Newt did wolf-whistles and Chuck clapped along.

On the ground Thomas pulled Minho in for a heated kiss, making the Glade start wolf-whistling and teasing the couple but the two didn't hear a sound and only focused on each other. If you strained your ears hard enough you could hear the engaged couple exchange declarations of love between kisses. When they finally broke apart, Newt and Alby and Chuck were standing over them.

"So, ready for the wedding?" Alby asked (more like stated) with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding in the next chapter. *smirks*


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time and Thomas is nervous as shuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Still can't stop laughing.

Thomas paced near his hammock in the Homestead, tuxedo still on. Chuck sat on his hammock, watching his friend walk back and forth and sighed.

"Did you guys really set this all up so quickly? I mean, Minho did _just_ propose." Thomas pointed out.

"Don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who decided everything. That was Alby and Newt." Chuck defended.

"Yeah but you could've put some logic into the decision! This marriage is escalating _way_ to quickly." Chuck only shrugged.

"Just calmn down, shank." Chuck still sounded uncertain with the Gladers' language, no matter how many times he used it. "You're supposed to be the bride or whatever, I thought the groom was supposed to be the one doing the pacing."

Thomas ran a hand through his dark curls and only sighed. He glanced out the window to look at the Map Room, where his soon-to-be husband was preparing with Newt and Alby. Now that Chuck mentioned, how was Minho feeling about this?

 

Minho was crouched in a corner and buried his head into his lap. He was wearing the same type of tux as Thomas's but with a stunning blue and purple mixed tie. The suit was endangered of getting wrinkled if Minho kept on crouching in his (Emo) corner so both Newt and Alby had to yank the Runner up before that happened.

"The hell is wrong with ya, shank?" Newt asked with raised eyebrows.

Minho glared at the duo as he crossed his arms, trying hard not to stick out his lips.

"Wait. Oh dear Lord no. Is the almighty Keeper of the Runners _pouting_?! Get me a shuck Griever and sting me now!" Alby joked.

"Shut up, slinthead." The Asian mumbled.

Newt only shook his head. "Bloody idiots..."

 

Apparently Gally and his Builders made multiple chairs and a shucking _podium_. But he didn't see the Keeper of the Builders in the crowd, only his boys. If, Thomas thought, he ever escaped the Maze, he won't ever look at a wedding the same way ever again. The chairs were all occupied by the Gladers and they were conversing amongst themselves. Behind the podium stood Frypan with a large and white sheet draped over his shoulders to look like a Priest's robes.

Oh dear Lord no.

Frypan's the _priest_.

Thomas wishes that the ground would swallow him whole right now.

Jeff and Clint stood next to the podium while holding out pillows with something small and shiny on them. They looked bored. On the other side of the podium stood both Newt and Alby with fresh clothes on.

Thomas looked at the tux he was wearing. Other than Frypan, only Minho and him were wearing proper wedding garments. (Well Frypan is wearing a blanket over him to act as Priest robes so to be frank that wasn't really proper)

Minho was standing in front of the podium with a tux on looking calm and collected, other than the occasional fidget of feet every once in a while. Thomas looked back inside the Homestead to find Chuck with also a fresh batch of clothes on whilst carrying a basket full of.... flower.. petals....? Okaaayy...

"We better get out there," Chuck stated.

Oh Gods right now?

"Yes, right now." Chuck repeated.

Oh whoops, did Thomas just said that out loud?

Thomas coughed awkwardly into his balled fist. "Uh, yeah..."

He walked out first and Chuck followed close behind. The usual noise of the Glade suddenly dimmed, making Thomas feel as if he was breathing way to loud. As he walked towards Minho and the podium, everyone started standing up. They were humming a weddings tune. Behind him, Chuck was throwing out the petals into the air randomly.

Thomas felt like sneezing.

Once Thomas reached the podium and stood next to Minho with a nervous smile, the Asian gave Thomas a reassuring grin but he knew Minho was also nervous as shuck.

"We are gathered here today," Frypan began. How does Frypan know wedding speeches? "On this beautiful afternoon to share with Thomas and Minho as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

Thomas almost started to laugh but quickly regained his composure. This is so, what was the word, cheesy. So shucking cheesy.

One glance at Minho and Thomas knew that the Keeper felt the same way. If it wasn't for the sound of Frypan's voice calling Thomas's name, they would continue to stare at each other's eyes and be lost to their gaze from sheer boredom.

"Do you, Minho, take Thomas as your happily wedded husband. To love and to cherish, to protect from all those shuck Grievers?" Frypan looked so serious.

Minho laughed. "I do."

Frypan turned to look at Thomas. "And do you, Thomas, take Minho as your happily wedded husband. To love and to nag, to hit him upside the head whenever he does anything stupid?"

Thomas grinned. "I do."

Frypan nodded in content. "You may now suck each other's faces off."

The couple laughed before Minho pulled Thomas in for a passionate kiss.

The Gladers cheered and whooped while Jeff and Clint gave the couple each a ring. Oh, so that's what was on the pillow, Thomas thought as he slipped the ring on the appropriate finger and Minho did the same.

But Minho suddenly yanked Thomas and crashed his lips onto the brunette's again, making Thomas gasp and letting Minho's tongue slip inside his mouth. Thomas groaned against the kiss and tried to fight for dominance, even though they both knew who would win.

"Okay, that's enough sucking for today." Newt and Alby walked up towards them after they broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Minho said with a mischievous smirk. "We're saving _that_ for tonight."

Thomas blushed.

"Bloody hell, we did not need to know that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frypan. Best priest ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding in the next chapter *smirks*


End file.
